User blog:Lostinseax/The Quickest Way to Get All of Ib's Endings
THIS IS UNFINISHED LOL The last chapter is the quickest way to earn all endings. General Route - Museum, Blue Area, Green Area Head immediately to Fabricated World and check the nameplate. Once the lights flicker, go downstairs. Once the light turns off, go back to Fabricated World and look at the blue paint, then read the blue text where the blue paint once was. After that, go down into Abyss of the Deep. Go to the right and take the rose. Press Z or the space bar (or the enter key) again to move it to the side and go into the room. Grab the key in the middle and leave, before going straight to the west hall. Enter the door. Head straight to the Ant Painting. (Make sure to avoid the sides.) You need to inspect it twice in order to take it off the wall. Go back down and head to the room with the hole in the floor, and place down the'' Ant Painting''. Cross the gap, grab the key, and run to the locked door that previously sat next to the painting that was taken off. Enter. Decisions, Decisions - Yellow Area, Red Area & Gray Area Go to the room on the right and wait on the far right until the...thing? falls over to omit the Fish Key. If you did happen to get injured by it there's a vase nearby. Go to the other unchecked room. You must pass the stickman before you can engage the hide and seek portion. There is only two places that he can actually be, depending on the run you are on. (It tends to alternate for all I care.) Note: If you see Sinister Painting, a point to the doom count is added. Once you find the stickman, you must check the dialogue it says before you can get the other Fish Key. Go back to the middle room and insert the Fish Key. Go immediately to the door on the far upper right portion of the room. (Avoid the sides again.) Input 166. Enter and grab the wooden apple, then go to the lips on the lower right of the room. Heading towards to Process of Execution, cut the corner and go downstairs. You're welcome, you're spared. Hug the wall and head into the other room. Go to the Lady in Red in the upper right corner, read the name plate and then run off. Go back around and try to get her to follow you as you reach the Red Key (and keep in mind that her awareness radius is quite small). Enter the room. Go to the upper left corner where the four books are and go to the second rightmost book. Read the moving storybook. After that, enter the room. Go to the right and inspect Garry to grab the key. Go to the leftmost area, open the locked door and grab the blue rose (but you might take damage). Go to the vase where Eternal Blessing also sits and put the blue rose in. Go back to the purple-haired male and, after the cutscene, head directly to the rightmost room. Have Garry move the figure. Ignore the Grieving Bride and Grieving Groom. Head forward. Getting All Endings Normal Endings Commonly Gotten Through Blind Play Memories Crannies The most common ending. Basically, don't get much Garry Affection and don't get much Doom Count or Mary Affection either. Category:Blog posts